1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handcuff apparatuses, and, more particularly, to handcuff apparatuses that are especially adapted to be for single use and disposable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handcuff apparatuses are well known in the art. With one type of handcuff apparatus, a lock is provided in the apparatus, and a key is needed to unlock the lock. Such handcuff apparatuses can be used over and over again. With another type of handcuff apparatus, the apparatus is designed without having a key-operated lock. Such apparatuses are often for single use and are disposable.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to handcuff apparatuses that do not have key-controlled locks, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,138, 5,088,158, 5,398,383, 5,443,155, 5,802,675, and Des. 347,156.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,138 discloses a handcuff assembly where a soft, braided material is formed in a pair of loops, serving as handcuffing straps, and threaded through a separate and distinct locking head. After being pulled tight through the head, the handcuffing straps are knotted on the backside of the head. The handcuffing straps and the locking head are made of dissimilar material. With a locking head that is a separate and distinct unit from the handcuffing straps, the two units can be unintentionally separated from each other, rendering both separated units useless. In this respect, rather than having handcuffing straps that are separate and distinct units from a locking head, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus were provided in which the handcuffing straps and the locking head were made as a unified, integrated structure. Also, rather than having one material comprising handcuffing straps and another material comprising a locking head, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus were provided in which both the handcuffing straps and the locking head were made from the same material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,158 discloses a handcuff assembly for use by a person applying the handcuff assembly to a person to be restrained. The handcuff assembly is of one-piece design where two handcuffing straps are passed through two juxtaposed locking channels provided in a single locking head. The ends of the two straps connected to the locking head project from the locking head parallel to the vertical axis of the locking head. The free ends of the two straps pass through the locking head in opposite directions perpendicular to the vertical longitudinal axis of the locking head. Since the two straps are passed through the locking head in opposite directions, the two free ends of the two straps cannot be grasped by one hand of the person applying the handcuffs to the person to be restrained. Rather than requiring both hands of the person applying the handcuffs to be used in the application process, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus were provided in which only one hand of the person applying the handcuff apparatus need be used. It is also noted that there are locking teeth or serrations on each strap face toward the wrists of the person being restrained. To avoid unnecessary injury or discomfort to a restrained person's skin, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus were provided in which locking teeth of handcuff straps do not contact the restrained person's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,383 discloses a one-piece handcuff assembly with two locking channels and two additional channels to enable compact storage of the handcuff straps before deployment. it is noted that the handcuff straps are attached to the locking head on opposite ends of the locking head. As shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,383, before deployment on a person to be restrained, both handcuff straps and the locking head are coaxial along a longitudinal axis of the locking head. In the storage mode shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,383, each free end of each handcuff strap must be pulled backward and out from the locking head before the respective handcuff strap can be deployed on a person to be restrained. Such manipulation of the handcuff straps take time and effort. Moreover, the person applying the handcuffs must use both hands to carry out such manipulations. To prevent the need for such manipulations of handcuff straps, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus were provided in which handcuff straps in a storage mode are ready to be deployed with a one-hand operation without removing free ends of the handcuff straps from the locking head. Moreover, since the free ends of the handcuff straps are not connected together, once the handcuff straps are deployed on the person to be restrained, the two straps cannot be tightened together with a one-hand operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,155 discloses a handcuff assembly having loop strands. Each loop strand has an end piece 22 having a channel therein, and each loop strand has a free end which is looped around to pass through the channel in the free end. The end pieces 22 are separated from each other by a spacer piece 32 and a cinch bar 34. As shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,155, this handcuff apparatus has at least four separate and distinct component parts. As stated above, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus had a unified, integrated structure. Moreover, for purposes of simplicity of manufacture, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus did not include handcuff straps that have end pieces with channels therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,675 discloses a handcuff assembly with a multiple-piece head that is locked together by the loop straps and also features folded loops. More specifically, each handcuff strap has its own separate and distinct combined strap support and locking head. An interlocking cover 20 is used to link together each separate and distinct combined strap support and locking head. Only when a free end of a handcuff strap passes through both its respective locking head and the interlocking cover 20, will the respective locking head be connected with the interlocking cover 20. Without both respective handcuff straps being passed through both their respective locking heads and the interlocking cover 20, will both respective locking heads be connected together by means of the interlocking cover 20. To avoid such complexities, it would be desirable if a handcuff apparatus were provided which does not require an interlocking cover to connect together two separate and distinct combined strap support and locking head units.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,675, notches 54 are provided in the straps to facilitate folding the straps in a serpentine fashion in a storage mode. However, in none of the figures in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,675 is there any disclosure of deploying both handcuff straps by a user employing only one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,156 discloses handcuffs made by Monadnock Lifetime Products. In the nondeployed state, the two straps and the locking head are arranged along a common longitudinal axis, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 5. There is no disclosure of a storage mode in which handcuff straps are stored in a compact serpentine manner.
Still other features would be desirable in a handcuff apparatus. For example, it would be desirable that the apparatus would be difficult to pick and unlock. Also, it would desirable for a handcuff apparatus to be easily folded up for a storage mode.
Also, it would be desirable for a handcuff apparatus to be made from a material which provides maximum tensile strength having minimal flex modulus so that the handcuff straps can still be easily folded.
Also, it would be desirable for a handcuff apparatus to include a large flat writing surface which allows for coding and identification of the restrained person.
Also, it would be desirable for a handcuff apparatus to be provided in different color versions that can be coded with respect to the degree of danger or other factors to be taken into consideration with respect to the restrained person.
Further yet, it would be desirable for at least one preferred embodiment of the handcuff apparatus disclosed and claimed herein to include a locking head assembly having a movable locking member or clip movable between a first non-locking condition and a second locking condition to enhance the ability of the handcuff apparatus and of the locking head assembly thereof to resist picking.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use handcuff apparatuses, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a handcuff apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides an apparatus in which the handcuffing straps and the locking head are made as a unified, integrated structure; (2) provides a handcuff apparatus in which both the handcuffing straps and the locking head are made from the same material; (3) provides a handcuff apparatus with which only one hand of the person applying the handcuff apparatus need be used; (4) has locking teeth on the handcuff straps which do not contact the restrained person's skin; (5) in which handcuff straps in a storage mode are ready to be deployed with a one-hand operation without removing free ends of the handcuff straps from the locking head; (6) does not include handcuff straps that have end pieces with channels therethrough; (7) does not require an interlocking cover to connect together two separate and distinct combined strap support and locking head units; (8) is difficult to pick and unlock; (9) can be easily folded up for a storage mode; (10) is made from a material which provides maximum tensile strength having minimal flex modulus so that the handcuff straps can be easily folded; (11) has a large flat writing surface which allows for coding and identification of the restrained person; (12) can be made in different color versions that can be color-coded with respect to the degree of danger or other factors to be taken into consideration with respect to the restrained person; and (13) features a locking head assembly with a locking clip or member movable between a first non-locking condition and a second secure locking condition. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique handcuff apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.